Here Kitty Kitty
by BlackMoonWhiteSky
Summary: In which Gin is amused, Grimmjow is pissed, and one poor human becomes the property of an Espada.
1. Meeting

**In which Gin is amused, Grimmjow is pissed, and one poor human becomes the property of an Espada.**

* * *

><p><strong>So, I just found this and I figured, "What the hell, why not post it?" so, here it is, sometime in the future I'll probably come back and edit it, add more substance. It will have some very drabble-ish chapters added and will only be about 5 chapters long, give or take.<strong>

**F.Y.I. this is not related to Hollow Heart, despite the character being the same.**

* * *

><p>God he was going to fucking kill Gin when he got back. The bastard had managed to trick him into using a Gigai that was in the shape of a cat, an effing <strong>house<strong> cat. It made his blood boil, and what was worse: he was stuck in it for a whole week,** and **he couldn't use his powers.

So yeah, Gin was a dead man, he just didn't know it yet.

It was his own fault really. Kinda. Not that he'd admit to it or anything, but he really should have paid more attention when Gin had shown up and started talking with him, cause that always meant that he was either trying to piss him off, not hard to do, or that he was up to something. He'd managed to kill two birds with one stone with this little trick.

Cause Grimmjow was **pissed**.

The fact that he'd been attacked by dogs almost the moment he'd stepped foot in the Realm of the Living and, because he was stuck as a normal cat, was consequently bleeding heavily from a wound on his side did** not **help his mood any. Even if he had beat their furry asses. So he was less than pleased when some stupid human girl came around the corner, angrily chasing after a cat much like himself and almost stepped on him.

He let out a warning hiss and she froze, stiffening up instantly. She carefully eyed him, her gaze catching on his current most noticeable feature, the bright blood spilling from his side and rolling down his lovely "Blue" coat. They stared at each other for quite some time before she let out a sigh, her nostrils flaring, and leaned down slightly, her hand outstretched towards him.

"Here Kitty, Kitty. Come see me." Her voice did not go squealishly, girlishly high, she did not use baby-talk, instead, her voice was smooth, she spoke as though soothing a frightened child.

He really didn't fucking care.

She drew her now bleeding hand back and momentarily tucked it against her torso, glaring violently at him. "Jerk, this better not get infected you fuzzy little ass." His customary grin was on his face, twisted though it was by the odd body, and she could tell that he was laughing at her judging by the way her scowl deepened. He was rather startled when she reached out, quick as the eye, and grabbed him, tucking his struggling body against her chest and surprisingly ignoring the easy way his claws sliced the skin of her arms, leaving angry red lines in his wake.

It wasn't till one of his flailing paws caught her across the cheek that she let out a low warning growl, "You fucking moron, stop your damn squirming, you're making the bleeding worse." He could tell that she didn't mean her own bleeding, it made him curious, so, with one last loud objection, he settled, grumbling, into her arms. Once she was certain that he wouldn't try to escape she turned back the way she had come, a "Come on Fuzzball." tossed over her shoulder at the cat she'd been chasing.

Much to Grimmjow's surprise, the cat followed.


	2. Antiseptic

**In which Gin is amused, Grimmjow is pissed, and one poor human becomes the property of an Espada.**

* * *

><p><strong>So, I just found this and I figured, "<em>What the hell, why not post it<em>?" so, here it is, sometime in the future I'll probably come back and edit it, add more substance. It will have some very drabble-ish chapters added and will only be about 5 chapters long, give or take a few.**

**F.Y.I. this is not related to Hollow Heart, despite the character being the same.**

* * *

><p>While it was not pleasant, it was also not entirely unpleasant, having her clean and bandage his wounds and he was now sitting on the counter of her bathroom watching as she cared for her own injuries. "You're lucky I wanted to be a veterinarian in high school, otherwise I wouldn't have been able to tell how damaged you were and I would have just dumped your ass at a pet hospital and let the system have you. Especially after you turned my arms into bloody confetti." Here she winced, applying antiseptic to the deep gashes on her forearms. "God, people already think I'm emo, this won't help you know, even if it is obviously your fault. And Haku, oh geez, Haku's gonna start hovering like there's no tomorrow. Pain in the butt. He's lucky he's so darn cute, otherwise I'd have throttled him by now."<p>

Grimmjow was stuck between finding her amusing and finding her irritating but he couldn't help but growl at her comment about "Haku". She looked over at him and suddenly a smirk crawled across her pretty face and she leaned closer to him, 'til they were almost nose to nose. "What's this? Don't tell me that you're attached already. I know I'm mind-blowingly amazing but still… shouldn't you at least wait 'til you know my name?" He scoffed, turning his head away from her as though it could somehow block her idiocy. She pulled away from his disgruntled face, laughing aloud. "It's Amaris by the way. My name is Amaris."

He really wished that he could talk; he would explain to the idiotic human that he was not attached to her, that in fact he found her irritating and moronic. It was just in his nature to be domineering and possessive, just as it was in his nature to be destructive, and by some stroke of luck she had become his possession, his property, his human when she had helped him. He would guard her as a beast guards their territory, because to him it was the same thing.

She must have read some of his irritation in his eyes because she laughed again.

* * *

><p><strong>So, review, yeah? Tell me what you think. Um, I'll try not to butcher Grimm's personality too much, but you have to give some leeway, after all, he can't kill anyone in this body, but anywho, yeah, I hope that you've enjoyed and will continue to enjoy this short story. ^_^ I sure had fun writing it.<strong>


	3. Irony

**In which Gin is amused, Grimmjow is pissed, and one poor human becomes the property of an Espada.**

* * *

><p><strong>So, I just found this and I figured, "<em>What the hell, why not post it<em>?" so, here it is. It will have some very drabble-ish chapters added and will only be about 5 chapters long, give or take. Sometime in the future I'll probably come back and edit it, add more substance.**

**F.Y.I. this is not related to Hollow Heart, despite the character being the same. **

**I want to thank those that Favorited/Alerted and special thanks to TXJ and Ou Yang Jing for the reviews.**

**Anywho! Here's the next bit for Here Kitty Kitty, enjoy! ^_^ And don't forget to drop off a review please.**

* * *

><p>It had been three days and he was surprised to find himself not completely hating her. He went out during the day to gather intel. on Ichigo and company like he was supposed to but he found himself spending his evenings with Amaris, studying her. Listening to her outrageous opinions which she stated as though they were fact.<p>

Her general outlook on life was positive but, at the same time, she did not think very highly of her fellow human; she believed in a person's potential but also had a general opinion that most people weren't motivated enough to reach that potential. "They're satisfied with the mediocre, they don't care about what else is just waiting for them, if only they'd put forth a little effort. If only they'd just open their eyes." Is what she said.

He found it slightly ironic.


	4. Hands

**In which Gin is amused, Grimmjow is pissed, and one poor human becomes the property of an Espada.**

* * *

><p><strong>So, I just found this and I figured, "<em>What the hell, why not post it<em>?" so, here it is. It will have some very drabble-ish chapters added and will only be about 5 chapters long, give or take. Sometime in the future I'll probably come back and edit it, add more substance.**

**F.Y.I. this is not related to Hollow Heart, despite the character being the same. **

**I want to thank those that Favorited/Alerted and special thanks to Talon-Murtagh-Poe-Sirius-Bya for the review.**

**Anywho! Here's the next bit for Here Kitty Kitty, enjoy! ^_^ And don't forget to drop off a review please.**

* * *

><p>He met the one named Haku on the fourth day, he'd come over for something called "<em>Movie Night<em>" and had stayed for several hours.

It was unbearable.

The male was quite clearly attracted to Amaris and though she seemed to be oblivious it was obvious that his feelings were not entirely unrequited. When he caught the male trying to slip his arm over her shoulders to pull her closer Grimmjow decided enough was enough. He climbed into her lap and glared with unnerving focus at the human male, posed to strike at any moment.

Haku kept his hands to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>So, a drabble is one hundred words long, right? If so than this chapter was actually a drabble. ^_^ Fun.<strong>


	5. Hollow

**In which Gin is amused, Grimmjow is pissed, and one poor human becomes the property of an Espada.**

* * *

><p><strong>So, I just found this and I figured, "<em>What the hell, why not post it<em>?" so, here it is. It will have some very drabble-ish chapters added and will only be about 5 chapters long, give or take. Sometime in the future I'll probably come back and edit it, add more substance.**

**F.Y.I. this is not related to Hollow Heart, despite the character being the same.**

**Thanks go to TXJ for the review and to those that favorite/alerted. Here's the next installment, enjoy, and don't forget to drop a review to tell me your thoughts.**

* * *

><p>She was attacked by the hollow on the sixth day, the only reason he knew about it was because he'd been stalk… I mean, observing Ichigo and had followed as he'd rushed off to fight once more, irritated that it wasn't him that would be the opponent of this battle. He'd been shocked and undeniably furious when they'd reached the scene only to find a monstrously large hollow standing over her half-dead body. It was not the first time that he had wished to have his own body back, but he'd certainly wished extra hard at that moment, wanting nothing more than to rip the throat out of the creature that had dared to prey upon that which belonged to him.<p>

It only made it that much worse when he stopped to think and consequently realized that it was **Ichigo** that had saved her, instead of him.


End file.
